For mobile devices, there are countless applications that take advantage of a location fix of the mobile device for location based services. For example, a map application can select appropriate maps, direction, driving routes, etc., based on the current location of the mobile device. A social networking application can identify other users within the vicinity based on the location of the device. Many other examples exist. Different techniques for obtaining a position fix for a mobile device may be appropriate under different conditions. In an outdoor environment, satellite-based approaches, i.e., GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) techniques may be suitable, because the mobile device may be able to receive satellite-based positioning signals with specific timing requirements. Based on reception of such satellite signals, a position fix for the mobile device may be calculated. However, in some instances satellite-based approaches are not satisfactory for environments where the mobile device does not have a direct line of sight to a sufficient number of GNSS satellites. Such environments include indoor environments, urban canyons, etc.
Generally, techniques are described herein for improving location detection in such environments and other solutions.